<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so sweet by Morvollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194684">so sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo'>Morvollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>There was a time, years ago, when Hubert would have sooner insulted Ferdinand’s flowing locks than admit how it made his heart skip a beat to imagine running his fingers through them.</span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/morvollo/status/1300087942799527941?s=20">braiding hair, regretting the past, and love</a>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a time, years ago, when Hubert would have sooner insulted Ferdinand’s flowing locks than admit how it made his heart skip a beat to imagine running his fingers through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It saddens him to think of that time, and how he dealt with his then still-budding fondness for Ferdinand the only way he knew how: </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruelly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Hubert makes quick but careful work of those orange tresses, carding through the soft strands he holds so dearly between thin fingers and arranges them into a neat braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are a lot of things Hubert von Vestra regrets, but above all else he regrets adding to the pain Ferdinand had endured as a young man people would so eagerly mock behind his back—and sometimes right to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I deserved it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ferdinand likes to say, jokingly, but Hubert knows he really means it—believes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert ties off the end of the braid, the tip of which reaches all the way down to Ferdinand’s mid-back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” Ferdinand sighs as he turns to look back at Hubert. “These summer nights have gotten so terribly hot. Hopefully I can sleep more comfortably with all this hair out of the way.” He laughs. “Maybe this is a sign I should finally cut my hair to a proper length soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert is fast to interject. “Please, don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand is silent for a beat, then smiles so sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: i'd love to talk!!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/morvollo/status/1300087942799527941?s=20">@morvollo</a> | main/writing</p><p>any comments/support is VERY appreciated &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>